¿TE HE DICHO QUE TE AMO?
by avcory88
Summary: "Nuestro amor ha tenido sus altas y sus bajas, y despues de tantas cosas por las que hemos pasado estoy decidida a pasar el resto de mis dias a tu lado y tu?" Es un one-short faberry espero que sea de su agrado soy mala en summary


**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS**

**¿TE HE DICHO QUE TE AMO?**

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde aquel momento en que te vi, no olvido aquella sonrisa que a más de uno contagiabas con tus ocurrencias, extraño tu optimismo, aquel que me contagiabas cuando algo en casa iba mal, extraño llegar a casa y verte con la cena preparada esperando sólo a que llegara para poder cenar juntas, extraño aquellas mañanas cuando despertabas a mi lado y yo intentaba ir a trabajar, y digo intentando porque tú lo impedías atrayéndome nuevamente a la cama y así lograr cinco minutos más a tu lado. O aquellos fines de semana que me despertabas con esos besos que sabes que me encantan detrás de la nuca, recorriendo despacio toda mi espalda desde la parte baja hasta llegar al nivel de mis hombros dejando una pequeña mordida en ellos, terminando con un delicado beso en los labios.

Extraño tantas cosas que compartimos juntas y sin embargo ya no estas a mi lado. No sé en qué momento nos perdimos, en que momento entró la monotonía en nuestras vidas incrustándose en cada resquicio de nuestro cuerpo, usurpando la vida que compartíamos, haciendo a un lado aquel amor que llegó a existir entre las dos y hablo en pasado porque no sé si tú aun sientas todo eso. Yo puedo asegurarte que te amo y te seguiré amando por el resto de mis días, eres el amor de mi vida, eres la persona con la cual quiero compartir el resto de mis días.

Desearía que estuvieras aún a mi lado, pero no puedo obligarte a nada, simplemente tú ya no estabas ahí y no puedo luchar contra eso, bueno, si puedo pero no sé si lo logre, no si tú ya no estás interesada en esta relación; nuestros horarios opuestos en el trabajo cada día impedían más que nos viéramos, que tan solo tuviéramos tiempo de decir "hola" y "adiós" dándonos un pequeño beso, que con el paso del tiempo comenzó a desaparecer, haciéndolo nulo al final.

Ayer te fuiste de casa sin decir nada y no tienes idea de cuánto dolió llegar a casa y ver el clóset y la cómoda sin tu ropa y tus pertenencias, te busqué por todos lados pero tus amigos no quisieron decirme tu paradero, pero logré convencer a Kurt, por favor no te enojes con él, no sabes que tanto tuve que hacer para lograr mi cometido, y al final me dijo que hoy salías rumbo a Nueva York, espero aún estar a tiempo y poder alcanzarte en el aeropuerto.

Quiero luchar por todo esto, quiero recuperar cada cosa que perdimos con el paso del tiempo, te necesito tanto a mi lado y estoy dispuesta a jugarme todo por recuperarte, por tenerte nuevamente a mi lado.

_No sé cómo comenzó todo esto, simplemente ya no estábamos en sintonía, nos comenzamos a distanciar con el paso del tiempo, trato de recordar todo lo bueno que tuvimos y logro recordar tantas cosas que hacen latir desenfrenadamente mi corazón nuevamente. Pero hay algo que no borraré de mis recuerdos y es aquel día en el que llegaste tan cansada del trabajo que tan sólo pegaste tu cabeza en la almohada y caíste profundamente dormida, cuando ingresé a la habitación pensé que ya nada haría despertarte y cuál fue mi sorpresa que apenas me acosté, te volteaste y me encontré con tu mirada, con aquella mirada que tanto amé desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando me preguntaste como había ido mi día, ¿enserio? alegraste en ese momento aquel horrendo día que había tenido con esa simple acción, dejaste a un lado tu cansancio y te dedicaste a mimarme y a regalarme besos por todo mi cuerpo, recuerdo que al final terminamos haciendo el amor._

_Cuando fue la última vez que te dije te amo? Ya no lo recuerdo y eso me duele, siempre dije que te amaría pasara lo que pasara y ahora simplemente ya no sé qué es lo que siento, debí decirte "te amo" cada día que pase a tu lado, ahora ya es tarde, ya no estamos más juntas, fue mi decisión irme de casa ya no quería que cargaras conmigo, ya no podía hacerte esto, no podía estar contigo si ya no sabía que sentía por ti._

_Hay algo en mí que me dice que tal vez te amo, pero no puedo asegurártelo, así que decidí que lo mejor era separarnos y si tal vez nuestro destino es estar juntas, algún día nos encontraremos y seremos felices juntas nuevamente._

_He llegado al aeropuerto mi vuelo sale a las 22:00hrs. Tan solo faltan 15min, bajo del taxi y me dirijo hacia el andén estoy acercándome a la entrada de mi vuelo, pero cuando estaba a punto de entregarle mi pasaje a la aeromoza oigo como gritas mi nombre, siento un vuelco en mi estómago, mi corazón late cada vez más rápido, como si tuviera vida propia y quisiera salir corriendo hacia ti, ahí es donde me doy cuenta de la verdad, aun te amo._

Por fin he llegado al aeropuerto, espero aun poder alcanzarte, Kurt me dijo que tu vuelo salía a las 22:00hrs tan solo faltan 15min así que corro con desesperación hacia la entrada de tu vuelo, y ahí estas, a punto de entregarle tu pasaje a la aeromoza, sin esperar más grito tu nombre, veo cómo te paralizas y no espero más, acorto la distancia que me separa de ti, me detengo a un par de metros de ti esperando tu reacción, lo único que puedo hacer es cerrar mis ojos.

_Giro lentamente, realmente estas aquí, en algún momento pensé que ya todo había acabado, pero ahora que te veo aquí sé que aún me amas, espero que tú te des cuenta de que yo aún lo hago y si no, no tardaré mucho en decírtelo, quiero decir algo pero se forma un nudo en mi garganta impidiendo que las palabras salgan, cosa extraña en mí pues siempre he sido muy parlanchina, así que lo único que hago es abrazarte fuertemente embriagándome con ese aroma que tanto me gusta de ti susurrándote al oído lo mucho que te amo._

Siento como me abrazas, como tu perfume entra por mis narinas provocando que mi corazón palpite fuertemente, siempre hace eso cuando me abrazas, pero cuando escucho aquellas palabras mi corazón parece querer salir de mi pecho, te abrazo fuertemente no quiero dejarte ir más, así que decido hacer lo que había pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, abro lentamente mis ojos y me encuentro con aquella mirada que tanto me encanta, no decimos nada, no hace falta, nos amamos y eso es lo que importa y es cuando me decido a hacer lo que llevo pensando hacer desde hace algún tiempo, así que te suelto y me arrodillo ante ti saco de mi abrigo aquella cajita azul de terciopelo que llevo conmigo desde el día en que lo compré, te volteo a ver y veo como tus ojos empiezan a brillar a causa de las lágrimas que se empiezan a formar en tus hermosos ojos. No hace falta decirte un elaborado discurso que antes he preparado, las palabras fluyen libremente y finalmente te pregunto lo que no sólo yo quiero escuchar sino todos los curiosos que se habían formado a nuestro alrededor.

_Porque me sueltas? Acaso leí mal las señales y ya no sientes nada por mí? Pero dejo de pensar en todo eso en cuanto veo cómo te arrodillas y sacas algo de tu abrigo y lo pones delante de mí, no puedo creer lo que está a punto de suceder, todas las cosas que dices son hermosas, has terminado de decir todo lo que tenías que decir? Es mi turno? Se hace un silencio, veo como me miras expectante esperando aquella repuesta que ambas ya sabemos, lo puedo ver en tu mirada, así que sin esperar más respondo a tu pregunta, todos los curiosos que nos rodeaban estallan en aplausos y gritos coreando "beso, beso…"_

**_ES MI PRIMER ONE-SHORT ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS EN SERIO LOS NECESITO!_**


End file.
